My Somber Life
by Knight of Luna
Summary: Rose, a girl with a hard life, is suddenly taken to another world to fufill her dreams and destiny. Some of it is based on real-life experinces. YXT, a little OOC but... yeah...
1. The Door to Spira

My Somber Life is based off of my real life, and some of the things in this was really hard to write. I hope you like it. I made the character different from my real self, though. Names are rewritten to protect the people who I based them off of.

--

**Prologue**

**A Door to Spira**

It was another day for me, just another day in which I was abused. Yes, I know, it's hard to believe a girl so gentle and kind is abused, but I do have my aggressive side, which is coming out more and more, since I've been training in secret to stand up for myself. My mother keeps making plans over mine and makes me watch my brother for only twenty bucks a month when it should be more. Her boyfriend was the one abusing me.

I cried myself to sleep at night, knowing there was no way for me to escape this dreadful life of mine. It was hurting me on the inside. I was hurt and I had no way to know how to heal my wounds.

The day I left was the day I reveled in my freedom.

It was another day. A Sunday, to be exact. I had been rudely awoken by Kyle, who threw water on me to wake me up at nine o' clock in the morning. I was crying by noon, knowing that there was no way to stop the abuse. So I ran to the kitchen, as my mom and her boyfriend had gone out quad riding, and grabbed a knife. I knew it was wrong. I knew that mom didn't like me trying to hurt myself, but I had no choice. I was at an end. I was done with this life.

As I took the knife to my chest, something opened up behind me. I thought it was Deandra, a neighbor who comes to check up on me regularly. But it wasn't the back door. The pantry was gone and in it's place was a door. A strange door that I, in no way, knew how it got there.

The Fayth of Bahamut appeared at the door, gesturing to it, never speaking. I dropped the knife I was about to plunge into my heart and it clattered onto the floor.

_Is this for real? Am I going to go away, forever?_ I thought to myself as I took a step forward. The Fayth nodded as if encouraging me. I stopped two meters short from the door and looked at the Fayth.

"Wait, there are fiends there. How am I to protect myself?" I asked. The Fayth held out his hand. In it was a sword unlike any I had seen in ANY Final Fantasy game. I took it and looked down. My clothes were standard and normal. A blue tank top, dark blue denim jean shorts, black socks and white shoes. I wasn't the type to match all my clothing, but, hey, they're just clothes.

All I had on for jewelry was the earring my sister bought me for my birthday and a necklace that I got at a convention that looked just like Yuna's. I sighed and smiled at the Fayth, placing the sword on my back.

"Go. This world you are in now will do you no good. Your true talents are being suppressed." The Fayth said before disappearing. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

--

Nice prologue, huh? Some of it is true, though.


	2. Guardian of the Summoner

The prologue… Eh, I'm proud of it. Finally got some of the hurt out of me. Ehehe…

Whoops! I forgot!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X doesn't belong to me, nor does the mentions of other games and such. They all belong to their rightful owners. Rose, this storyline, and all the OC characters are mine.

--

**Chapter 1**

**Guardian of the Summoner**

I awoke to sounds of chattering and cheering. I opened my eyes slowly, got up and looked around. This place was so lively today.

Only a few days ago did I realize that I was in Spira, with a new life and a new start. I had made a lot of Gil selling tickets for the Blitzball game. After all, I needed something to do. It was only then that I realized that most people were expecting me to worship Yu Yevon. Excuse me, but that's not how I do things. I'm a free spirit, not bound by the laws of some deceitful idiot that possesses Aeons. I even liked machina, which were the Al Bhed's creations. It was all well and good until Maester Mika appeared at Luca. A person had grabbed my arm and told me how wonderful he was. I was forced to bow to him and stuff. That's when I saw them.

Yuna and her guardians.

My heart pounded. Surely this was a dream? It seemed so much like one. Everyone here was more realistic than polygons on a screen. I squeezed over to talk to them, only to see them leave to the stadium.

"Umm, excuse me for a minute!" I called, running up to them. Kimahri turned around and drew his spear on me. I backed off a little.

"I.. umm… well, I'm…." I was afraid of the spear, but I swallowed and gathered a bit of courage. "Are you all going to see the blitzball game? I've never seen one before.." I said. I actually had seen a blitzball game, but what is playing Blitzball compared to watching it in person?!

"You've never seen a blitzball game?" Wakka asked, walking up to me and staring at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah… It's true, I've never seen a blitzball game in my life." I said truthfully. After all, what were the odds of me playing in a game? 0 to none. I couldn't hold my breath that long. And, anyways, who would want someone like me to play in their game? I'd fumble the ball!

"Oh, did you meet the summoner?" Wakka asked.

"You mean Yuna. I've never met her, but I know her." I replied. I heard Yuna gasp and smiled slightly. Once I regained my composure, I headed over to Yuna, the same expression on my face.

"Hello, Miss Yuna. Nice to meet you! I'm Rose Swanson." I did what everyone else did in the presence of a Summoner or a Fayth. I used the prayer.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. But how do you know my name?" Yuna asked.

I put my hands in my pockets. "I know all of you. I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm just knowledgeable. Battles are my forte." I smiled at her.

--

It took a while, but I finally got to see my first Blitzball game! It was amazing! The Besaid Aurochs won! (A/N: It's based on my experience when I played Blitzball on the PS2. The Besaid Aurochs did win.)

After the game, fiends attacked the stadium. I knew who was causing it. The Guado! But, before I could voice what was going on, someone knocked me over. I got up and looked around and spotted Auron! But I had problems of my own. I drew my sword and attacked the fiends trying to attack me. I killed them in one hit by using Beatrix's style of fighting. I was a gaming master, and I could put those moves into use in real life. I was happy.

When the fighting was over, I followed Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri to the entrance of the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"Umm… Miss Yuna?" I took a step forward.

"Yes?" She turned around. I took in a deep breath.

"Miss Yuna, I admire you so. That is why I want to protect you. Allow me to become your Guardian." I said.

"Why do you want to be Yuna's Guardian?" Lulu asked.

"I want to help her, protect her and give my life for her if needed." I replied. "'Protect the Summoner even at the cost of one's life'. It is the code of the Guardian, is it not?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

Yuna smiled. "Of course, Rose. You seem very commited to helping me." She said.

I smiled back. She had accepted me as her guardian!

--

Sorry about all the talking in this chapter, but I needed to get to the next one fast. The next one is better, I promise…


End file.
